


Devil in your eyes

by SpookHaus



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Incubus!James, M/M, Smut, Warlock!Adam, i'm sorry i had to, magic world au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookHaus/pseuds/SpookHaus
Summary: Adam has been putting off the university required Magic History class until his last year and its proving to be just as difficult as he thought it would be. That, and the rest of his classes kicking his ass is truly causing both his social and sex life to suffer.When his latest assignment requires the summoning of a demon, Adam thinks things finally can't get any worse.But then he accidentally summons a very attractive, sex demon.
Relationships: Adam Kovic/James Willems
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Devil in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot fun writing this AU so I may revisit it in some other way or continue this story. Enjoy!

The sky opens up as soon as Adam sets foot outside the History Department building. _Of course, why wouldn’t this day get worse_ , he thought, hiking the collar of his jacket up to protect against the rain.

The Magical history class he had put off until his last year at university was proving to be just as boring as he thought it would be. He never had the patience to get through all of the reading that was required and it seemed like the professor was assigning thesis long papers weekly. Plus the classes for his actual major were kicking his ass too. He hadn’t had time do anything fun with Bruce or Lawrence all semester, and if he had to admit it, his sex life was suffering too. He wasn’t able to join any clubs or go to the bars to meet someone and most of the time he was too exhausted from studying to even consider jerking off.

The assignment they had just gotten was to write a paper on one of the more significant demon battles they were learning about. The catch, that was making Adam so frustrated, was that they needed to contact a demon that was either there in person or had some kind of first hand knowledge of the event. This meant creating a contract, summoning a demon and commanding it to work with you. The demon could refuse because it didn’t like the way you asked it to help, it could agree and still try to fuck with you or it could just decide to not work with you altogether based on something arbitrary like your hair cut.

There were a lot of uncertain elements that went into summoning and Adam hadn’t done it enough to feel truly confident in his abilities. Give him any kind of alchemy or spells test and he would blow it out of the water but for summoning, you needed to have a certain level of confidence in yourself that Adam found hard to draw upon.

~

He arrived at his off campus apartment completely soaked, shedding the wet clothes and tossing on a fresh t-shirt and sweatpants. He might as well try and get this over with so he could spend the rest of the weekend writing and focus on other homework during the next week.

He began copying the summoning contract as best he could from the template his teacher had passed out. It had gotten smudged in the rain but he thought he could make out everything through the slightly running ink. Satisfied he had done the best he could, Adam began lighting candles, incense and rearranging the furniture in the living room so that he could draw a summoning circle in chalk on the floor. 

He sighed, finishing the last touches to the protection symbols around the circle and laying the contract in the center. Making sure the herbs in the incense burner were still properly lit, he settled cross-legged on the floor and began the incantation. It only takes a few minutes of chanting for grey smoke to start collecting around the contract, growing thicker and reaching up towards the ceiling. Evidently this demon was a bit of a drama queen. 

Adam was growing slightly annoyed and he said the last words with more force to fully pull the spirit into his plane of existence. It’s arrival made his ears pop from the change in pressure and he slowly rose as the smoke dissipated around the figure. What stood before him was unlike anything he could have anticipated. 

Where he had thought he would find some wizened, elder demon or maybe an odd animal hybrid, there was a tall, attractive man with nicely coiffed brown hair. Poking through that hair, there were two small, curved black horns. The demon’s eyes were the brightest blue Adam had ever seen and he felt if he stared too long he would never be able to stop looking. He couldn’t help but shift his gaze downwards across the muscular chest and abs, the slight happy trail to…oh he’s naked. Adam can feel himself blushing; it really has been a while since he’s been with someone. 

“So, can I help you or do you just want to stare?”

Adam eyes snapped up, catching the demon smirking at him, obviously enjoying the attention. Clearing his throat, he tried to gather enough assertiveness to convince the demon to work with him. 

“I want you to tell me of your experience in the battle of the Beryl Plains. I need a first person source so any information you could…”

“Wait, is this for like a research paper? I mean, I don’t really know a lot about it but I can try and think back to my school days. Honestly, history isn’t really my specialty.”

Adam frowned. “I thought you were supposed a scholar demon?” 

“Hmm, no I’m an Incubus.” The demon hummed. “So sex is really more my thing.”

Adam’s jaw dropped, he must have messed up the incantation! Or maybe it was the contract that was wrong; some of the runes had been pretty hard to make out due to water damage. Either way, to think he could have messed up so bad as to accidentally summoned a sex demon. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I think there’s been a mistake; I didn’t mean to summon you. I was just looking for some help…”

The demon cocked his head to the side, looking Adam up and down for the first time and he could feel sweat breaking out under his collar as the blue eyes swept him. 

“Are you sure? Usually people do summon me to help them out and you seem like you could use some.”

“Yeah I need help with a paper, not with any the ‘services’ you…provide.” Adam’s face must be tomato red, it feels so hot. God, after this semester he really has to get laid.

“No offense but I can literally smell how turned on you are right now. And, well, I have eyes.”

Adam glances down and groans, his dick clearly has a mind of it’s own because he’s sporting a half chub through the sweatpants. 

“It also smells like you haven’t gotten any…‘relief’ in a while.” 

Adam watches as the demon approaches the edge of the circle, unable to move past it due to the protection runes Adam had at least done correctly. 

“I wouldn’t force you to do anything, that’s really not my bag. But the contract is still in effect; if you would like me to stay and…” The demon paused staring into Adam’s eyes, a pointed tongue emerging to lick across his perfect lips. “ Take care of you. I assure you it would be very enjoyable.”

Adam’s mind is racing. Was he really going to do this, fuck a demon, an Incubus no less? Maybe he was just trying to lower Adam’s guard so he could suck out all his energy and leave him a withered husk. But did he really care at this point? The throbbing erection in his pants certainly wasn’t dissuaded. If he was going to die, at least he would go out having a mind-blowing orgasm and he wouldn’t have to write this stupid paper. He met the demon’s eyes.

“I think I’d like that.”

The demon smiled widely at him, stepping as close to Adam as the summoning circle would allow.

“You have to give me a command. You’re a smart boy, you know that.”

Adam didn’t feel particularly smart at the moment but maybe that had to more to do with all the blood rushing to one particular body part. He swallowed; maintaining eye contact to ensure the contract was fulfilled.

“I want you to help me cum.”

The demon’s eye widened, amber flashing across them so quick Adam wasn’t sure if it was just the reflection of one the many candles in the room. But there was an undeniable animalistic energy in them too, which became even clearer as the demon took a step beyond the circle. Fully invading Adam’s space, reaching both hands up to cup the sides of his face.

“I can do that, sweetheart.” 

He pulls Adam into a deep kiss, tongue enthusiastically exploring his mouth as soon as Adam parts his lips in a breathy moan. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands and resorts to holding onto the demon’s very muscular biceps. Finally the demon pulls back and grinning, takes in Adam’s face, which must be a wreck by how hard he’s panting.

“What can I call you?”

The demon furrows his brows for a moment, but gives a small chuckle.

“You can call me James.” 

“James…really? That’s kind of a plain name for an Incubus.”

The demon, James, sarcastically rolls his eyes and moves his arms to rest on Adam’s shoulders.

“Obviously it’s not my true name. I don’t think you could even attempt to pronounce that, plus I think it makes me relatable!” He puffs his chest up in faux bravado as Adam giggles.

“Well, my name’s Adam.”

James rubs a thumb across his cheekbone.

“It’s nice to meet you, Adam. I can’t wait to see you cum.”

Adam groans, closing his eyes and leaning into James touch. They kiss a little longer, soft lips giving way to messy tongues once more until both have started to breath heavily with want. Adam whimpers softly as James pulls away but immediately obliges him when the demon lifts his shirt up and off.

“You’re really beautiful, you know that? I can’t believe you don’t have men and women throwing themselves at your feet, begging you to fuck them.” James said admiring Adam’s chest and swiping the pad of his thumb over a sensitive nipple.

As turned on as he is, Adam still chuckles. “Even on my best day, that’s never happened, and I don’t think it ever will.”

James kisses his way down Adam’s neck, taking a moment to suck a bruise into the soft flesh while moving his hands to grip the man’s hips. 

“Well they don’t know what they’re missing. I’m glad I have you all to myself”

In a swift movement, he pulls Adam’s sweatpants down. Adam hadn’t bothered to put underwear on after he changed earlier and his dick springs free, rock hard with a few beads of pre-cum at the tip. 

Adam hisses as James lightly caresses him from root to tip. He changes his hold to firmly stroke the throbbing cock and bends to suck and tweak Adam’s nipples and chest. Satisfied with the noises he’s pulling from the man, James kneels in front of Adam, hand still holding his member with the upmost reverence, and looks up at him with those angelic eyes.

“Are you ready?” 

Adam nods furiously, “Yes, fuck, please.”

James smiles and without hesitation licks the underside of his dick, starting at the base and curving upwards to suck hard on the sensitive spot right under the pink head. Adam’s head falls back as he lets out a loud gasp. 

James continues to tease him until he is practically leaking pre-cum before swallowing him in one deft movement. It feels like a punch to the gut and Adam makes a choked cry, bringing his hand to grip the back of the demon’s head. James begins a steady, bobbing rhythm, making sure to pay special attention to the weeping head of his cock on every pass. The demon’s tongue must be incredibly long, Adam thinks, because it feels like it’s wrapped around him several times, creating a stroking and sucking sensation that’s driving him crazy.

He’s glad it seems like James doesn’t mind him beginning to thrust into his mouth with increasing force. Actually, the demon begins to hum around him, tilting his head up so Adam can plunge down his throat with more ease. The tight, undulating warmth around him feels too good and he brings his other hand up to steady himself. 

The demon must sense he’s getting close and he pulls off his dick with a wet pop. Adam whimpers at the loss. 

“Hold on.” James almost growls, voice rough from having his throat fucked. 

He lifts Adam off his feet with one arm firmly under his ass, the other grasping his now sweating back. All Adam can do is wrap his legs around James’ waist as he feels the demon walk them backwards; depositing him on a couch he had pushed out of the way earlier.

James bends Adam’s legs onto the couch so that he has a full view of his heavy dick and hole. They connect for messy kiss, James making sure to grind his heated cock down against Adam’s before he returns to kneel before the man.

“Suck.” James reaches two fingers up to Adam’s mouth before swallowing his length again.

Adam takes the digits in, breath hitching as James’ other hand begins fondling his balls. He twirls his tongue around them, sucking deeply, picturing they are the demon’s substantial cock instead.

Pulling the slick fingers from Adam’s mouth, James brings them down to stroke against the man’s entrance. Adam is a whimpering mess as James spits on his hole for more lubrication then slowly inserts one of his fingers. It doesn’t take long for him to add the second one and he begins to scissor them in and out of Adam in earnest. 

Adam gasps as James brushes over his prostate and the demon adjusts his angle, focusing on hitting that spot with curving strokes. The heat pooling in his core is becoming unbearable and he can feel his thighs trembling violently. 

“ ‘M close.” 

James manages to nod even with his mouth wrapped around the head of Adam’s cock, his other hand stroking the remaining length and fingers working furiously inside the man.

Even with the warning, his orgasm still surprises him. Ripping through him like a tidal wave, he can feel the tension leaving his body with every throbbing pulse. 

James swallows around him, continuing to stroke Adam to his end before releasing him with a satisfied grin.

“Amazing, just like I thought. How do you feel?”

Adam can barely pick his head up to look down at the demon between his legs but he manages to meet those beautiful, blue eyes. 

“That had to be the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Adam thinks James looks almost bashful for a moment before the confident air returns.

“I never get tired of hearing that, sweetheart. But believe me, your enthusiasm is much appreciated. You make the most beautiful noises.” He presses down again on Adam’s already sensitive prostate and the man makes a keening cry, both trying to escape his touch and pushing back, craving more. “Just like that.”

To both of their surprise, Adam’s dick gives an interested twitch and begins to grow again.

“I guess it has been a really long time.” Adam mumbles. He feels oversensitive and slightly embarrassed for some reason.

James, on the other hand, looks positively gleeful.

“Could be, Incubus spit also has a middle aphrodisiac in it that might be affecting you. Either way, our contract is for me to help you cum.” He shifts his fingers inside Adam, whose whole body shudders under him. “And it looks like you still need some help.”

And with that, he adds a third finger to pump into Adam’s hole.

Adam recognizes he’s letting out a string of noises that he never imagined he was capable of making but he doesn’t care. He’s moved past the uncomfortable, post-orgasm sensitivity and is starting to feel the heat building within him again, his cock fully hard now.

James leans up to bring their mouths together, teeth clashing as he continues to make Adam to a whining mess with his fingers. After a few torturous minutes, James pulls back, movements stilling as he stares into Adam’s watery eyes. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Adam?”

God, he feels absolutely wrecked. Knows his whole body must be flushed with how hard he’s gasping for air, tears of pleasure making tracks down his face. He thinks he hears a desperate edge in James’ voice. 

“ _Ngh oh fuck_. Yes…please, James.”

That’s all James needs to unceremoniously rip his fingers from Adam, his hole twitching at the loss. Moving Adam’s legs to his muscled shoulders, James lines the head of his cock up with the entrance and begins easing in. 

His feels unnaturally hot as he sinks into Adam, bottoming out with a low moan and letting the man under him adjust to his significant length. 

“Oh, god!” Adam gasps, throwing his head back against the cushions of the couch.

James manages a chuckle though Adam can see him furrowing his brow in concentration, trying to restrain himself.

“Sorry sweetheart, I’m the furthest thing from him.”

It’s clear neither of them is going to last very long. James’ hips are snapping into Adam at brutal pace and all he can do is hang on, crying out whenever James hits the bundle of nerves inside of him. His dick feels heavy, smearing pre-cum across his stomach as the demon pounds into him.

James reaches down and takes him in hand once more, timing his strokes to the ferocious thrusts. Curving down, he nearly bends Adam in half in his pursuit to crash their lips together. It feels like James is whispering against his mouth, but the words are in a language Adam doesn’t understand. Even if he could, he can barely hear anything over the constant stream of moans and the rush of blood in his head. 

They cum within seconds of each other, the climax hitting both of them like a ton of bricks. The pain of being on edge for so long coupled with the bliss of relief has Adam sobbing loudly, his release splashing across his stomach and chest. James roars, throwing his head back as he buries himself inside the clenching, twitching hole.

It takes a few moments for them to regain control of their breathing, pecking at each other lazily before James gently pulls out. Adam can feel a trickle of cum leaking out of him. He feels sweaty, gross and beyond satisfied, softly cursing when James swipes two fingers over his abused hole, collecting some of the cum and bring them to his mouth to suck on.

“So, how’d I do?” James leans in to chase the taste of himself on Adam’s lips, smiling tenderly. “Do you find my ‘services’ to be satisfactory?”

“Sorry, you’re going to have to give me a minute, I think you sent my soul to the astral plane.”

James collapses on Adam with a laugh and they giggle together, rolling around awkwardly on the small couch. James ends up spooning Adam, practically on top of him. 

Adam has never felt so secure or happy but he knows this can’t last. Now that the contract has been fulfilled, James will have to return to the demon world, after all this was a job for him. He understands this is just the way things work with summoning but it doesn’t stop the pang of sadness growing in his chest.

After what feels like an eternity, James stands, pulling Adam up by the hand. Adam wants to ask him not to go but doesn’t want to embarrass himself with the inevitable rejection. Why would an Incubus want to be with him anyway when he could be fucking literally anyone he wanted?

“Give me your number.”

Adam’s jaw drops yet again, the expression on his face must be idiotic because James doubles over in laughter. Taking a moment to compose himself, he straightens and reaches out to hold Adam’s hand once more.

“ Well, I feel bad you needed help with a paper and you got me instead.” Adam blushes. “But I think I may know some demons that could help you out, wouldn’t require summoning either. Plus, I’d…” Now it’s James' turn for his cheeks to turn a rosy pink. “I’d like to see you again.”

Adam’s jaw clicks together audibly. 

“You have a cell phone?” he croaks, already realizing how dumb it sounds as soon as the words leave his mouth. But hey, who’s ever heard of a demon texting you?

“Only that I give out to people I trust, some regular clients, but I’m really interested in seeing you again. Doesn’t have to be for sex, though, I did greatly enjoy that.”

Adam’s heart soars. They exchange numbers, James adding his to Adam’s phone with a smiling devil emoji as the contact name. Adam jokes about how high the rates must be to call the demon world but he knows he’d pay whatever price to see or hear James again. 

With one last, passionate kiss, James steps back into the circle and a cloud of grey smoke envelops him. It dissipates and Adam is left alone again, the rain still pounding against the windows. 

He blows out the remaining candles that hadn’t gone out on their own and collapses exhausted on the couch. He’ll move furniture back eventually but right now his eyes are growing heavy with satisfying fatigue. As he drifts off, his head is filled with images of burning candles, caressing hands and a pair of glowing, blue eyes.


End file.
